cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Executive Administration of Kaplechistan
The Executive Administration is considered the what most call an Executive Branch under direct authority of the Emperor of Kaplechistan. The administration usually consist with some of the highest ranking members of the Executive Government of Kaplechistan. Executive Administration * Prime Minister: One who serves at the immediate discretion of the Emperor of Kaplechistan and is, out of respect, considered second-in-command of the government of Kaplechistan and its Military Forces, and is also an Executive liason for the Emperor to Congress. The Prime Minister also works directly with the Executive Cabinet of the government reporting their progress to the Emperor Himself, unless the Emperor so chooses to surprisingly attend an Executive Cabinet Meeting. The current Prime Minister of Kaplechistan is Leonardo McCloud who replaced Katherine Fox after she decided to withdrawl from politics. Leonardo McCloud is the first African-Kaplechistanian Citizen to ever hold the office of Prime Minister. * Defence Secretary: The Defence Secretary of Kaplechistan is by far considered personal military liason to the Emperor of Kaplechistan and gives direct orders to all high ranking officials of the military. The Defence Secretary is considered somewhat part of the Executive Cabinet as well as the Military itself. The secretary continues to serve a vital role in helping to run the military and defence platforms of Kaplechistan today. The Defence Secretary is currently Claus von Braun. * Secretary of State: The Secretary of State serves at the discretion of the Emperor and the Prime Minister and has no direct authority in the military as it has with foreign relations. The Secretary of State works with the Secretary of Foreign Affairs and by far considered more of an ambassador type role for Kaplechistan. The Secretary of State also works with fellow members of Congress when they decide to work with the secretary in diplomatic affairs when going overseas. The current Secretary of State is Jonathan Delano. * Treasury Secretary: The Treasury Secretary of Kaplechistan is the principal economic advisor to the Emperor and plays a critical role in helping to make policy by bringing an economic and government financial policy perspective to issues facing the government. The Secretary is responsible for formulating and recommending domestic and international financial, economic, and tax policy, participating in the formulation of broad fiscal policies that have general significance for the economy, and managing the public debt. The Secretary oversees the activities of the Department in carrying out its major law enforcement responsibilities; in serving as the financial agent for the Kaplechistani Government; and in manufacturing coins and currency. The current Treasury Secretary is Harvey Fiendstream. * Secretary of Internal Affairs: The Secretary of Internal Affairs serves at the discretion of the Emperor and usually deals with what its title says, it deals with the rural and developmental policies and affairs of Kaplechistan. The secretary commonly works with Congress to get development contracts with the government to better each area of Kaplechistan or protect its lands. The secretary has no authroity in the military and is considered more an informant to the cabinet on day to day structures affecting the nation. The current Secretary of Internal Affairs is Alexandria Lloyd. * Secretary of Foreign Affairs: The Secretary of Foreign Affairs serves at the discretion of the Emperor of Kaplechistan and in a respectful sense it's own department but indirectly serves under the Secretary of State. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs serves the same purpose as the Secretary of State to a lesser degree and serves as a constant liason for Kaplechistan when traveling to nations near and far from Kaplechistan. The secretary is considered to be very influential in foreign policy for Kaplechistan when addressing the Emperor and helps serve a purpose in increasing better relations for Kaplechistan. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs of Kaplechistan is currently held by the Former Deputy of Foreign Affairs, Dennis Raymond. * Justice Secretary: The Secretary of Justice of Kaplechistan serves at the discretion of the Emperor and is responsible for coordinating things from minor misdemeanors to major crimes within the government from the Judicial Superior Court to the Prime Minister and Emperor's Offices. The Justice Secretary is by far considered personal liason for the Superior Courts to the Emperor himself and is usually appointed by the Superior Courts rather than the Emperor himself. The position of Justice Secretary is considered more of a position under the Department of Justice rather than the State Department and has yet to officially be recognised as so, laws are currently going through to transfer the position from the State Department to the Justice Department. The current Justice Secretary is Herbert Conrad. * Congressional Secretary: The Congression Secretary serves at the discretion of the Emperor and is responsible for relations between Congress and the Imperial Leadership and its cabinet. The Congressional Secretary holds no executive authority and is primarily a liason of Congressional sorts for the Congress to the Emperor himself. With agreement between the Emperor and Congress, the Congressional Secretary is primarily appointed by Congress itself not only to clearly get messages through but to have better relations between the Emperor and Congress itself. The Congressional Secretary is not under any department of the Executive Cabinet and is usually held mostly by a member of Congress, such as a Senator. In a rare form, Kaplechistan's own Senate Chancellor has once held the position before in the case of when Emperor William Hamil II made himself temporary Supreme Commander to have a more direct control of the Imperial Military. The current Congressional Secretary is Nicholas Johnson, who is also a senior ranking member in the Kaplechistani Senate. * Secretary of Intelligence: The Secretary of Intelligence serves as the principle advisor to the Defence Secretary regarding matters of Intelligence and also serves at the discretion of the Emperor of Kaplechistan. The Intelligence Secretary is also the director of the National Security Council when the Defence Secretary is unavailable and usually serves as the Director of Military Intelligence as well. The Intelligence Secretary usually requires experience within the military or intelligence committee of some sort within the government and is usually appointed by the Defence Secretary and on some occassions the Emperor himself. The current Secretary of Intelligence is Martha Collins, but is undergoing indictments regarding the possible falsification of intelligence reports. Martha Collins is also the wife of the former Supreme Commander of the Kaplechistani Military Forces, Admiral Samuel F. Collins, Sr. * General Attorney: The Kaplechistani General Attorney serves at the discretion of the Emperor and is the head of the Kaplechistani State Department of Justice concerned with legal affairs and is the chief law enforcement officer of the Kaplechistani government. The General Attorney is considered to be the chief lawyer of the Kaplechistani government. The General Attorney serves as a member of the Emperor's Cabinet, but is the only cabinet department head who is not given the title Secretary, besides the Supreme Commander of the Kaplechistani Military. The General Attorney is the only position in the Executive Cabinet that the Emperor nominate's and must be confirmed by the Senate itself. The current General Attorney is Phillip Wong, a native born of the Asian Empire of Japan and also serves as a personal Kaplechistani Ambassador for Japan. * Supreme Commander of the Kaplechistani Military: The Supreme Commander of the Kaplechistani Military Forces is the highest ranking Military Officer on or off the battlefileds throughout the military. The Supreme Commander is usually regarded to be the Emperor of Kaplechistan himself, but recently due to the constant flow of politics within the government, the Emperor has relinquished himself from the position and with every right granted to him appoints a Supreme Commander to take his place within the military. The Supreme Commander serves at the discretion of the Emperor of Kaplechistan, can only be appointed by the Emperor himself and is currently the ranking member of the National Security Triumvirate, which comprises of the Emperor, Supreme Commander and Defence Secretary, serves above that of the National Security Council. The Supreme Commander when one is appointed by the Emperor is also considered to be the ranking member of the Kaplechistani Military Council. The Supreme Commander of the Kaplechistani Military Forces was Admiral Samuel F. Collins, Sr., who also happens to be the husband of the current Secretary of Intelligence, Martha Collins. Due to the inactiveness and failure from the government being thrown into Anarchy, Supreme Commander Collins has resigned from his post, instating Emperor Hamil once again as Supreme Commander. Category:Kaplechistan Category:National executives